


Avenger

by Akame_Dragneel



Series: The Birth of an Avenger [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Character Death, Hurt, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Time Travel, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akame_Dragneel/pseuds/Akame_Dragneel
Summary: People usually say that they wouldn’t change their past because they’ve learnt from it. Sasuke didn’t agree.Was what he learnt important? Yes.Was it worth living all these? … Maybe...Did he want to live it again? No.We can’t be dead and alive at the same time. Now, Sasuke knew that being alive wasn’t worth it. Not for an avenger.
Series: The Birth of an Avenger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760515
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of this story hunted me. I had to write it. Sorry.  
> TRIGGER WARNING : please, don't read of you're in a bad mood or if the idea of suicide makes you feel bad. Take care of yourself, please. 
> 
> Recommended songs :  
> °Shattered- Trading yesterday  
> ° Sadness and sorrow - Naruto OST

We shouldn’t change the past. Because we can’t. 

But here he was, four years ago. 

Four years. It wasn’t that much, and yet more than enough for him to do all his mistakes. But how could we blame him for doings mistakes when he didn’t know how that would result? How... How could he have known? 

He could blame the others too. Sasuke could blame those who left him alone when his parents died. He could blame those who released the Kyuubi. Or Danzo. His brother. The Hokage. 

The World. 

Because the world was unfair. Because there was no other path for him than revenge. And yet, this path would lead him to loneliness. As if he wasn’t lonely enough. As if he didn’t see his parents murder. Thousands of times. Again, again and again. 

Over and over. 

Every time he closed his eyes, every time he would allow himself to rest, every time his dumb ass would fail, he could see them. Bloody and death. Leaving him alone and broken. 

Sasuke was dead and yet alive. He didn’t have the choice. He needed to become stronger, or else his live wouldn’t mean anything anymore. 

But now, he knew that his only reason to live wasn’t worth it. 

People usually say that they wouldn’t change their past because they’ve learnt from it. Sasuke didn’t agree. 

Was what he learnt important? Yes. 

Was it worth living all these? … Maybe... 

Did he want to live it again? No. 

We can’t be dead and alive at the same time. Now, Sasuke knew that being alive wasn’t worth it. Not for an avenger. 

* * *

Seeing his past-self made him feel a lot of things. 

_Pity_. 

_Jealousy_. 

He pitied him because he knew his pain. 

He was jealous because he still had a found-family, back then. 

_Anger._

Because he was the reason he was there, now. He was the reason a seventeen-years-old Sasuke was here, ready to kill the avenger in his twelve-years-old self. 

He didn’t wait long. The old team 7 was training without Kakashi, their sensei being late as usual. Compared to now, both Naruto and Sasuke were too weak to beat him. Sakura wasn’t Tsunade’s apprentice yet. 

Perfect. 

He drew his sword, and in a blink of an eye, he was in front of the Uchiha heir, ready to make them both disappear. 

Both. 

The shinobi and the avenger. 

The loyal and the traitor. 

The child and the adult. 

The past and the future. 

Everything related to him shall disappear. 

Until Kakashi appeared between them, ready to protect his student. 

_Would you still protect me if you knew what I've become? Or would you help me so I can save an innocent from all the misery he’s going to live?_

Deep down, he knew the answer. But he didn’t want to accept it. 

So, using his amenotejikara*, he swapped place with his teacher, and with no hesitation, the sword pierced the younger’s heart. 

Everything happened so far. He could hear Naruto’s scream and Sakura’s desperate cry. And most importantly, he could see the young Sasuke’s face, shameful because he was dying before achieving his goal. 

Without even looking back, he could see his sensei’s shocked face. He didn’t know if the eldest recognized him. He surely did. But it didn’t matter anymore. 

Naruto running at him, the kyuubi’s chakra all around him didn’t matter. 

Sakura’s tears didn’t matter. 

Kakashi’s activated sharingan didn’t matter either. 

Because when the avenger died, Sasuke died too. 

Because he was an avenger, and nothing else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Interpret everything as you wan't, this story is pretty blurry on purpose.  
> Btw, sorry for any grammatical mistake, i'm not a native speaker.  
> Feel free to give any feed-back 👉👈
> 
> *Amenotejikara : Using his left eye, Sasuke can shift himself between spaces, causing anything currently occupying the space he targets to swap places with him


End file.
